House Call
by Alexis Durem
Summary: Danny has recovered from his stay at Princeton Plainsboro. However, due to the plans of two sinister ghosts, he'll again have to team up with Dr. House to cure Vlad, Danni, and himself of a mysterious illness. Sequel to Stasis. Read that first.


House call – prologue

In a cold, desolate region of the ghost zone, far away from any homes or prying eyes, two ghosts huddled in what seemed to be a make-shift science lab. Beakers and sheets of data were strewn about, and several machines blinked quietly away in the corner. The two ghosts didn't seem to notice any of this, as they both looked intently at a beaker full of boiling purple liquid.

"After nearly a month, we're finally finished!" The ghost on the right said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Soon we will be rid of those three half-ghosts for good. Something no other ghost has been able to do," He grinned even wider, seeming to imagine a world without half-ghosts.

The ghost standing next to him frowned. "They're far too powerful in my opinion. They have the ability to rally both ghosts and humans behind them, something no one else has ever been, or ever will be able to do. They're too much of a risk."

The first ghosts nodded, looking at the beaker. Seeming to detect a slight shift, he announced, "It's finally done." He quickly turned off the Bunsen Burner and carefully removed the beaker with tongs that were sitting nearby.

"Be careful not to spill any of that," The second ghost reminded him, getting frustrated when the other shrugged, seeming unconcerned. "That affects full ghosts as well, and you know that one drop of that can start an epidemic!"

The first ghost chose to ignore his warnings. He set the beaker down on a lab table, putting a stopper in the top of the bottle. He leaned down and looked at the substance they had created with a grin. "They next time those two halfas are fighting, we'll make our move."

"Wait," The second ghost said, a grin appearing on his face as well. "I have a better idea."

FentonWorks

"Don't forget you essay for English!" Maddie Fenton shouted as her son walked toward the doorway, leaving the four-page paper on the counter. He had waked abut halfway to the door, and was about to fly off to school.

This situation was actually quite normal in the life of Danny Fenton, resident of Amity Park, student at Casper High School, and full time ghost-fighter. More than a year and a half ago (it was December now) he'd gotten into an accident with a ghost portal that changed his life forever, turning him into a half ghost. He chose to use his powers to fight off the ghosts that invaded the city nearly every day, and his grades showed it.

"Thanks," the black-haired teen said, running back and taking the finished essay from Maddie's hands. "Mr. Lancer would've killed me if I'd forgotten this. I actually managed to finish an assignment on time," Danny laughed. He'd probably asked for more extensions on assignments than anyone else in the grade, and he knew it.

Maddie agreed, chuckling slightly. "Just get to school before you get into trouble for being late, and remember to thank you're sister for helping you with you're essays," she chastised as she looked at her watch.

"See ya!" Danny said as he stepped back a few steps. Suddenly, two rings of white light surrounded him, and a second later he was his white-haired, green-eyed alter ego Danny Phantom. Without glancing back, he took off toward Casper high. As he flew, he silently hoped that Valerie Grey had decided to take the bus, and was to busy to either notice or try and hunt him down on the way to school.

Besides that, Danny's life had definitely taken a turn for the better after he had been hospitalized for nearly a month over the summer. The doctor who'd treated him, Gregory House, has discovered his secret identity, but thankfully he and the four other doctors who knew had kept it to themselves.

His parents were more overprotective than ever, now that they knew he was a half ghost. They worried constantly, but knew deep down that he could protect himself better than they ever could. Even with that to account for, it was good to not have to lie and sneak around anymore, worried about what there reaction would be when they found out. Granted, they did test out some of their inventions on him, but nothing that hurt.

Landing behind a clump of bushes near Casper High, Danny transformed back into his human self. He got the inexplicable feeling that he was being watched, and quickly looked around. There were no students, teachers, or anyone else in sight, and he knew that if a ghost were around, his ghost sense would've gone off. After a minute, he chalked it up to paranoia, and set off toward the school.

He made his way through the overcrowded halls, heading toward his first-period math class._ 'Of course my worst subject would have to be first thing in the morning,' _he thought with a sigh. It was times like this he believed the universe truly held a grudge against him. On good thing about having scientist parents though, they could check over all his science and math homework, while Jazz took care of the rest. He chuckled as he realized that keeping his grades above an F seemed to have become a family project.

"Hey Danny," Sam said as he sat down next to her. She then said in a much quieter voice, so that no one else could hear, "How are you doing after that fight with Skulker? You were hurt pretty bad."

Danny shrugged. "They were mostly superficial wounds, really, and you know how fast I heal," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. She didn't seem to buy it, but eventually decided to let it go for now.

As the math teacher started the lecture, Danny drifted into thought. It seemed that for once, his life was actually looking up. The ghosts seemed to have gotten the hint to leave him alone, as there had been less and less fights the past few weeks, his parents cared for him, and his grades were actually at a steady C+.

He should've known it was too good to last.

Ghost Zone

"Well, where is she?" The ghost threatened, nearly choking a scared-looking Box Ghost, "Where is the girl that looks like phantom?"

Nervously, the Box Ghost pointed toward a run-down building about a half mile away. He usually managed to get information no one else could, because nobody recognized him as a threat. That was particularly what the ghosts had hired him to find the location of Danielle Phantom.

"Here, enjoy," the ghost said, tossing the Box Ghost a wad of cash and a shoebox. As the Box Ghost took off into the distance, he turned to the other ghost that had worked with him on the project, and they headed toward the building.

They quietly flew through the door, and found her sleeping peacefully on a couch in the run-down living room. It was the best she could do, since she didn't work like most ghosts did. Ember hosted concerts, Technus built technology for other ghosts, and even the Box Ghost worked cleaning up junk, packed in boxes of course.

The second ghost smirked as he took out a syringe full of the substance they had been working on for weeks. He carefully injected the substance into her arm. Before she even had a chance to react to having a needle stuck in her arm, he placed a helmet on her head and she went back to sleep.

"Give it an hour to work. That's how long it took with all our other experiments," The first ghost said. "Then we'll go on with the plan."

The response of the second ghost was cut off as Danielle started coughing.

"Maybe less," the second ghost smirked.

FentonWorks

Danny tossed his backpack onto the chair after he laded in the living room. His biology homework, half-completed from study hall, was the last thing he wanted to do. Nevertheless, he sat down on the couch and pulled the books he needed from his backpack, setting them on the coffee table. He couldn't count on having time later, so he always started his homework early.

He sighed as he looked at the other assignment they had gotten in biology that day. "Final Project, due at the end of the year. You will be assigned to study a current topic in biology to study and give a report on it on the last day of classes." Danny read out loud. He then flipped the page and looked at what he had been assigned – Research in the field of genetic engineering and manipulation.

He snorted as he thought of what those scientists would give to study his DNA. Setting aside the assignment, he got to work on the simple worksheet that was due the next day.

After a few minutes, Jazz walked through the door, carrying several thick psychology textbooks under her arm. "Start you're homework?" she asked.

"Yes, Jazz," Danny answered, trying to keep his annoyance from showing. He knew the only reason Jazz asked was because she wanted him to do well.

"I wanted to ask, what were you doing flying over the park?" She said as she got a glass of juice from the kitchen and sat beside him.

At that, Danny looked up from his homework, a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean? I wasn't anywhere near the park today," He said.

"Well it certainly looked like you from where I was. Who else flies around in a black and while suit with white hair? They did seem pretty short though," She admitted.

It took a second for Danny to realize who she saw. "Danni," He said.

"You mean you?" Jazz asked, not understanding.

"No, Danielle," Danny responded, standing up and forgetting all about his biology homework. "I wonder what she's doing in Amity Park?"

Vlad's home

_DING-DONG_

The loud doorbell echoed across the house of Amity Park's Mayor, Vlad Masters.

"Who do you think that is, Maddie?" Vlad asked the cat sitting next to him, and patted her head. He got up and walked over to the door.

It opened up to reveal none other than Danielle Fenton, nearly doubled over and coughing violently. She looked terrible, and leaned against the door for support.

"Danielle!" Vlad shouted, shocked to see her, "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and-" but he stopped.

She'd passed out cold right before trying to give an answer.


End file.
